Before Her Final Battle
by Shoumai
Summary: Larxene has been betrayed. The same thing she and Marluxia were planning to do to the remaining members of the Organization. Why did he betray her and why does she feel this way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH...MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! AKA NEWBIE!


Shoumai: Why did you do it Axel?! WHYYYYYY ?!?! (Breaks into sobs)

Roxas: 'The heck is up with her?

Sora: She just got to the part in Re: Chain of Memories where Axel betrays Larxene and Marluxia.

Roxas: Oh, that's all.

Shoumai: That is NOT all he betrays Larxene and she DIES! (Starts crying again)

Larxene: Since the authoress is in no condition for it I'll do the disclaimer. Our crying companion here doesn't own Kingdom Hearts; if she did Axel would've been given to me as a servant for turning traitor.

Shoumai: Vank vou Varfvene. (Muffled) [Thank you Larxene]

Larxene: No problem.

Larxene stormed down the halls of Castle Oblivion furious. Axel was a traitor, a damn traitor!

At first she refused to believe it but there was too much evidence for her to be ignorant.

"Damn it all, - I fucking trusted him! Dimmit! Dammit! Dammit!" Larxene screamed into the empty hallway. "Why? Why did he lie to me after everything he said?"

[Flashback]

Her first day as a member of the Organization and Larxene already hated it.

Oh how she would have loved to kill her superior, Mansex, and be done with it.

On top of that she was the only girl, the rest were jackasses – err, men.

"Hey newbie, what's eating you?"

The Savage Nymph turned her head to see a man with red hair and green eyes wearing the black coat of Organization XIII.

"None of your business." Larxene snapped,

"Oh come on, maybe I can help." The red – head insisted.

"I'm just homesick." She explained,

"Homesick?" he repeated.

"Yeah, so do you any way for me to be less sick of my new home?" She asked smirking, to her surprise he smirked too.

"It's something you'll just have to get used to." He answered,

"I'm Larxene, you?" the blonde finally introduced,

"Axel." He replied.

'Axel huh? Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.'

[End Flashback]

She had been elated when he first joined up with herself and Marluxia to overthrow the Organization.

She remembered how Axel had told Vexen off when he was rude to her.

All the nice things Axel ever did – were lies.

'Axel why did you have to fucking trick me? Is it funny that everything you said and did was a Kingdom Hearts be damned lie?' Larxene clenched her fists, that damn bastard.

"Axel, damn it all you bastard! You fucking asshole! You let me trust you! You let me believe you! And the part that really pisses me the fucking hell off is that YOU LET ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Her furious screams echoed off the walls of the still abandoned hallway, pieces of her rant reaching her ears.

Larxene was finally aware of the wet drops running down her cheeks, brushing a black glove hand over her cheek she looked at the salty water on her glove.

'Tears? When the hell did I learn how to cry?'

The Savage Nymph gave a sharp shake of her head.

"Congratulations Axel, you broke the heart I never had." Her voice was low and dark; she'd make him pay soon enough.

But first things first, now that Axel had royally screwed up their plans Sora was no longer useful and potentially dangerous.

They had used him like Axel had used her, so she'd end both their sufferings to their end.

Larxene knew fighting Sora for real was suicide, but she didn't care. She would pay that traitor back in whatever afterlife nobodies got.

"Axel, you can keep the nonexistent heart I gave you, all it ever did was hurt me anyway."

Larxene opened a portal, she stared momentarily at the swirling blackness before stepping into it and off to her demise.

It didn't matter in anyway, after all,

Axel wasn't going to cry for her after she was dead.

End

Sora: (points accusing finger at Shoumai) I thought you didn't write angst!

Shoumai: (has finally calmed down) I needed to get feelings off my chest. Besides, if you don't want to change the way it ends in the game Larxene would end up fading.

Roxas: Aren't you going to be in deep crap if your dad catches you up and writing at this hour?"

Shoumai: That's why I'm leaving now. Thank you for reading, Review if you want to and PLEASE don't hate me for letting Larxene dies.


End file.
